Fool For The Second Times
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: Luhan yang sering terlukai dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi bodoh asal 'dia' ada... HUNHAN COUPLE/EXO/YAOI/SLIGHT:BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK/CHAPTERED


**Title : Fool For The Second Times**

**Author : Hyora**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, and others.**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, School-life**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**14 juli 2013**

Ini adalah cerita awal ketika aku baru mengenal dia. Pertama, semua terasa manis. Aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa masuk ke dalam sekolah baru di Seoul. Semua ini adalah awal dari 'luka' ini...

Xi Luhan, Seorang pemuda manis pindahan dari Beijing. Karena pekerjaan orangtuanya lah mengharuskan ia pindah dari sekolah lamanya. Kini, ia menetap di Seoul.

Luhan masuk di sekolah barunya, Gangnam High School. Sebenarnya ia cukup ramai jika kalian sudah mengenalnya dekat. Tapi.. oh ayolah, ia mengenal mereka semua. Ia cukup pemalu untuk sekedar berkenalan. Beruntung karena didukung oleh wajahnya yang manis. Pemuda-pemuda disana dengan mudahnya jatuh hati pada Luhan. Mereka mulai mengirim email kepada Luhan dan karena keramahan Luhan, ia pasti akan membalasnya satu persatu.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa inilah awal dari sumber bencana tersebut. Pemuda tampan itu, Oh Sehun, Luhan jatuh hati padanya tanpa pernah mengetahui suatu hal.

**20 July 2013**

Luhan sedang bermain ponselnya, membalas pemuda-pemuda maupun gadis-gadis di sekolahnya yang mengirim email padanya. Mungkin, mereka tertarik pada Luhan? Oke, karena tidak ingin di cap sebagai pemuda sombong, Luhan tetap membalas email mereka satu persatu.

Drrt drrttt

Luhan membuka email dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Mungkin dari teman sekolahnya yang baru?

_From: _ohsehun _  
_Subject : Hi~ ^^_  
_Hi~ apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?_  
_Ah ya, Sehun imnida. Aku bersekolah yang sama denganmu ^^_

"Ya kan~ huh semua sama saja~ mendekatiku karena aku manis huh?" Gumam Luhan.

Luhan segera mengetik balasannya.

_To : _ohsehun _  
_Subject : Hi too^^_  
_Tentu saja boleh ^^ aku Xi Luhan, dan seperti yang kau tahu (mungkin), aku murid baru pindahan dari beijing ^^_

Ya, mereka saling mengirim email. Luhan tidak tahu, bahwa ia akan.. mencintai pemuda itu.

**18 agustus 2013**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu, Luhan tentu mendapatkan seorang sahabat, Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, sebenarnya aku menyukai Sehun.." bisik Luhan sambil tersipu malu.

"Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas "maaf Lu, aku bukannya mau membuatmu sakit hati. Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati padanya. Yang ku tahu... ia playboy."

"Benarkah? Ia pemuda yang baik kok"

Luhan tidak percaya.

**23 september 2013**

Luhan dan Sehun kini sudah cukup dekat. Setiap hari mereka saling mengirim email. Bahkan Luhan sampai pernah beranggapan bahwa Sehun menyukainya. Sampai Sehun suatu hari mengirim email seperti ini.

From : _ohsehun  
Subject : something I want to tell you  
Luhan-ah, sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih hehehehe xD iya cantik loh~ aku pacaran dengannya sebelum mengenalmu maaf baru memberitahu mu sekarang

Terbukti benar perkataan Baekhyun. Terjawab sudah mengapa ia suka menggoda Luhan. Sehun adalah seorang bajingan playboy. Ia memiliki orang lain namun tetap menggoda dirinya.

"Haruskah aku menjauhi..nya?"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Luhan berjalan dengan lesu ke sekolah. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana manisnya ia dengan Sehun dulu. Sehun yang selalu menggodanya. Sehun yang menyapanya di sekolah dan membuat Luhan tersipu malu. Kenapa.. ia pernah sempat berpikir bahwa Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Harusnya ia percaya pada Baekhyun. Ia murid baru disini. Dan pasti tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang sekolah ini. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sudah lama sekolah di sekolah ini. Benar kan?

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia meletakkan ranselnya disana lalu melipat tangannya dimeja. Kepalanya ia benamkan di kedua tangannya itu dan ia mulai terisak. Tidak puaskah ia menangis semalam?

Luhan menangis sepuasnya karena oh ayolah, jam segini siapa sih yang akan datang ke sekolah? Tapi, Baekhyun datang.

"L-LUHANN?"

Luhan terkesiap dan menangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Baekhyun bersama kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Ia mulai terisak lagi.

"B-baekkie... S-sehun.. hiks" isak Luhan lalu mulai membenamkan kepalanya lagi di kedua tangannya.

Tanpa diberitahupun, Baekhyun sudah mengerti kenapa Luhan menangis.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menoleh kepada Chanyeol, memberikan isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan pagi itu hanya dilewati Luhan yang menangis dan Baekhyun yang terdiam melihat Luhan yang menangis. Ia hanya mengusap punggung Luhan guna untuk menenangkan Luhan.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Baekkie-ah, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Bisik Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun tersenyum "lakukan saja yang menurutmu terbaik untukmu hannie."

"Aku tidak tahu baekhyun-ah.. aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau kami menjauh tapi aku tidak kuat jika harus mendengar ia bercerita tentang kekasihnya!"

Luhan benar-benar panik. Ia kacau sekali.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Ikuti apa yang hati kecil mu katakan. Maka kau akan lega. Daripada kau mengikuti apa yang orang lain katakan? Itu akan terasa sangat menyiksa dibanding ketika kau mengikuti hati kecil mu, Hannie."

Luhan tersenyum. Kini hatinya terasa lega walaupun hanya sedikit. Ia senang memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Baekhyunnie, aku menyayangimu!"

**~HUNHAN~**

Hari pun berlalu, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti hati kecilnya. Ia tetap dekat dengan Sehun. Dan dari yang ia tahu, kekasih Sehun bernama Do Kyungsoo. Ia satu tahun di bawah Luhan. Berarti ia masih di tingkat Junior. Dan Luhan senior. Sekolah mereka berada di gedung yang berbeda karena junior dipisahkan dengan senior high school.

Dalam hati Luhan bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak akan melihat bagaimana mesranya mereka berdua.

**~HUNHAN~ **

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi tepat ketika Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia masih terlihat tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca isinya.

_From : _ohsehun _  
_Subject : good night _  
_Selamat malam Luhan! ^^ kau sedang apa? XD_

Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia segera mengetik balasannya kepada Sehun dan malam itu ia lewati dengan ber-email-an dengan Sehun.

Kadang Luhan berpikir bahwa mungkin Sehun menyukainya walaupun Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Bisa saja kan?

Ia tidak tahu bahwa 'luka' yang baru sedang menunggunya.

**~HUNHAN~**

Luhan kerap sekali menceritakan tentang Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Kadang Baekhyun sampai bosan.

Seperti sekarang ini. Lihatlah bagaimana semangatnya Luhan menceritakan tentang chat nya semalam bersama Sehun. Matanya berbinar-binar, wajahnya memerah. Padahal ini sedang jam makan. Sungguh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin pergi dari situ mendengar segala celotehan Luhan tentang ketampanan Sehun!

Untunglah keberuntungan berpihak kepada Baekhyun. Beberapa saat setelah Luhan menceritakan tentang Sehun, Chanyeol menghampiri meja mereka meminta izin pada Luhan untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi. Katanya ada urusan penting.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya kesal ketika Chanyeol mengatakan urusan penting.

"Ya ya penting sekali ya bermesraan ckckck" sindir Luhan sedangkan yang disindir hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

Walaupun tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, Baekhyun tetap pergi. Lebih baik daripada mendengar Luhan menceritakan tentang Sehun terus -pikirnya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun tersenyum karena Luhan tidak menangis lagi. Walaupun ia tahu.. perasaan itu salah. Luhan tidak seharusnya mencintai Sehun karena ia mengetahui betapa brengseknya Oh Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat mata rusa itu menangis.

**~HUNHAN~**

Pemuda bermata rusa itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya karena bosan di kantin. Oh ayolah, bagaimana ia tidak bosan jika ia ditinggal pergi oleh Baekhyun? Betapa membosankannya duduk sendirian dikantin sekolah dan hanya bisa melihat-lihat keadaan kantin seperti orang bodoh.

Kenapa ia tidak bersama dengan temannya yang lain? Jangan ditanya. Luhan pada dasarnya tidak memiliki banyak teman semenjak sekolah disini. Teman-temannya iri pada kecantikan dirinya hingga mereka menjauhi Luhan.

Munafik jika ia katakan ia senang sekolah disini.  
Sebenarnya... ia lelah! Sangat lelah! Ia benci dijauhi teman-temannya. Terlebih lagi..

.

Ia benci jatuh cinta.

"Hey Luhan!"

"Eh? Minseok?" Luhan tersenyum.

Teman Luhan? Tentu bukan! Minseok adalah sepupu Luhan. Kan sudah dikatakan bahwa Luhan tidak memiliki banyak teman.

"Kenapa jalan-jalan sendirian?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya "Baekhyun meninggalkanku dengan Chanyeol!" Adunya kesal.

Minseok tertawa.

Luhan melirik Minseok sebal. "Ya! Kenapa kau malah menertawaiku? Menyebalkan sekali." Gerutunya.

Minseok mencubit pipi Luhan yang dibalas sang empu dengan ehem-cute-ehem glare nya "kau lucu Luhannie~"

"Eh Minseokkie! Kau tahu? Semalan Sehun bla bla bla" dimulailah celotehan Luhan tentang Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Minseok memotong perkataan Luhan dan menatap Luhan serius "Luhannie."

Luhan berhenti bercoleteh dan menatap Xiumin bingung "wae?"

Xiumin menghela nafas "maaf Hannie, tapi aku rasa.. ada baiknya kau mejauhinya."

"Ehhhh? Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tidak terima.

"Ia tidak cocok untukmu. Orang-orang hanya semakin menilai kau adalah namja rusak."

Luhan tidak puas dengan jawaban Xiumin dan mendesaknya untuk memperjelas maksudnya.

Xiumin menghela nafas "tadi Kris mengatakan kau adalah namja murahan."

**DEG**

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"b-bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin karena kau sering ber-email-an dengan seme-seme disekolah ini, Luhan. Terlebih lagi sudah banyak namja dari grup Kris yang sering kau email." (Grup Kris : Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Suho, Yongguk, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Yunho)

Luhan shock.

Demi siapapun! Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengirim email kepada mereka duluan. Mereka duluan lah yang mengirim email kepada Luhan! Seperti Kai, Suho, Yongguk, Yunho dan... Sehun.

**DEG!**

Pasti Kris pernah melihat ia dan Sehun sedang ber-email-an dan ia salah sangka bahwa sebenarnya Sehun lah yang duluan mengirim email kepadanya!

Dan pada saat itulah ia sadar betapa bodohnya ia.

Ia akan menjauhi Sehun. Ia bertekat ia akan menjadi Xi Luhan yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi.

**~HUNHAN~**

_To : _ohsehun _  
_Subject : -_  
_Jangan pernah lagi mengirim email padaku! Ohya, dan bilang pada temanmu kalau aku bukan namja murahan. Kalau kau masih ingin ber-email-an demganku, katakan pada mereka bahwa aku bukan namja murahan karena kau lah yang duluan mengirim email kepadaku! _

Benar, setelah kejadian itu, Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah mengirim email kepada Luhan lagi. Dan tepatnya itu semua terjadi pada tanggal 12 November 2013.

Luhan menangis. Ia menangis karena mengingat betapa bodohnya ia mencintai Sehun. Menangis karena mengingat betapa bodohnya ia salah mengartikan semua kebaikan Sehun. Dan terakhir... ia bodoh karena berharap bahwa Sehun akan mengatakan kepada temannya bahwa ialah yang duluan mengirim email kepada Luhan agar ia dapat berkiriman email dengan Luhan lagi.

Kenyataannya.. Sehun sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengatakan kepada temannya dan ia tidak pernah mengirim email kepada Luhan lagi. Ini semakin menyadarkan Luhan bahwa Sehun adalah seorang bajingan brengsek yang suka memainkan hati orang lain.

**TeBeCeh~ huahahaha XD**  
**Maaf klo ceritanya aneh ._. **  
**Dan nanti... bakal ada keluar seseorang lagi dari grup Kris yang akan Luhan anggap sebagai sahabat barunya tanpa tahu sebuah luka baru yang menunggunya XD**  
**Kasian ya Luhan dilukai Sehun terus :'D *tabok Sehun**  
**Okelah~ kasi pendapat anda dong tentang cerita Hyora ini XD**  
**Gamsahamnida~**  
**Stay tune for the next chapter~**


End file.
